


dean and ginny’s club of seduction

by goldengalaxies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, dean and ginny are my underrated besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengalaxies/pseuds/goldengalaxies
Summary: “We’re going to fake date.” She says proudly, as if her proposition actually solves anything.”We’re going to fake date.” He repeats, his tone sceptical. “Why are we fake dating can I ask?”She sighs. “Because, you bell-end, it’s going to make Seamus jealous enough to finally make a move, since you don’t have the balls.”Dean’s torn between feeling impressed and mildly offended.(dean and ginny fake date. chaos ensues)





	dean and ginny’s club of seduction

“Hey, Thomas! Dean- Dean!” Ginny’s hushed voice caught his attention and he whipped his head around to see her head hanging out of a broom closet door. 

What the hell? “Ginny?” He voiced his incredulity.

She ignored his question. “Get in here.” 

Dean gave her a look. “I’m not getting in there.” 

“Oh just come on, for Merlin’s sake.” She grabbed hold of his shirt and tugged him inside. 

He lost his balance, tumbling into the minuscule cupboard that he is much too tall for. 

“Ow!” Ginny let out a yelp as his elbow connects to something. He opened his mouth to apologise but is choked by her hair as it goes into his mouth. 

He bats her away frantically, and she pulls away, tugging her deadly red locks behind her shoulder. 

”Merlin, it’s a bloody squeeze in here.” Ginny mutters. 

Dean just stares. “Right,” he says uncertainly. “What are we doing in here again?” 

“I have a proposal for you.” She looks at him expectantly. 

Dean just raises his brows. “Of course, why else would we be in here? This is all perfectly normal.“

She rolls her eyes. “Do you want to hear my proposal or not?”

“I’m not exactly sure, to be honest.” 

She bats his arm and he yelps. “Ow!”

“Oh, shut up, you big baby.” 

He rubs his arm, frowning pointedly at her. She sighs, presumably exasperated by his dramatics. “Trust me, you’re going to want to listen. You want to get into Seamus’ pants or not?”

His heart almost stops. “What the fuck, Ginny-” Dean’s voice cracks as he shouts in surprise, his cheeks blossoming into a dark shade of red. She immediately slams her hand over his mouth, muffling him.

His head hits something behind him and an alarming rattling noise sounds. Christ, that hurt. 

“Shhh.” She hushes him. “Merlin’s tits, do you want to get caught?”

“You can’t expect me not to react when you say shit like that, bloody hell, Ginny.” Dean whispers back. 

“Look, we all know you do, so I figure-“

Dean almost chokes. They all knew about his crush on Seamus? 

“What?” Dean hisses. “You all know? Christ, does he know?” 

Merlin, Dean hopes Seamus didn’t know. If he knew, and did nothing, that would confirm that Seamus really didn’t return his feelings. Not to mention it would be embarrassing as fuck. 

“You think we’d be here if he knew?”

“I don’t even know what we are doing here so-“ 

“Well, if you’d just let me tell you the bloody proposition, then we might get somewhere.” She crosses her arms.

Dean harrumphs, but stays silent, allowing her to speak. 

“We’re going to date.” 

If he was expecting anything at all, this was not it. He chokes on air, sucking in a shocked breath. “We’re going to what now?” 

“Date. Me and you.” She gestures between them, smiling proudly, as if she hadn’t just dropped that particular bomb.

“Why?” He realises a second too late how horrified he sounds and hurries to apologise. “Sorry, you know I don’t mean it like that.” 

“Rude!” She mock frowns at him. She crosses her arms, pretending to be offended, but he can see the twinkle of amusement in her eyes. “Anyway, let me explain, Merlin. 

“Go on then.” 

“We’re going to fake date.” She makes jazz hands (he suspects Hermione taught her that) as if her proposition actually solves his problems with Seamus. 

”We’re going to fake date.” He repeats, his tone sceptical. “Why are we fake dating can I ask?” 

She sighs. “Because, you bell-end,” He suspects Harry taught her that particular muggle phrase. “It’s going to make Seamus jealous enough to finally make a move, since you don’t have the balls.” 

Dean’s torn between feeling impressed and mildly offended. 

“So, we date for a couple of weeks, and then ‘break up’, giving you just enough time before Seamus realises he’s liked you this whole time.” 

It’s with a blush that he asks, “How do you even know he does? Like me, I mean.”

She scoffs.

“What?” He asks, affronted. “I’m being serious!” 

She puts a placating hand on his arm. “I know you are. That’s what makes this so funny.” She grins. “Just... trust me, okay?

“Okay.” Dean is still unconvinced but agrees despite. He might as well try; it’s a better plan than outright asking Seamus out- this way, he doesn’t have to leave their friendship as a steaming wreck. Although, that might still happen if anyone finds out what they’re doing.

“You’ll do it?” She asks excitedly.

“Yeah- sure. Okay.” He sighs in resignation. She beams at him in return and pumps her fist. Confusion swirls- Ginny’s acting more excited than Dean. A thought occurs to him suddenly. “Ginny?”

“Yes?” She looks up at him. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

Her cheeks flame almost immediately and Dean’s interest is piqued, not expecting the sudden reaction. 

“I can’t just want to help out a friend?” She asks, smiling innocently. 

Dean lets his brows raise just high enough to show his suspicion and she breaks immediately. 

“Okay, fine. It might not just be to make Seamus jealous, okay?” She picks her nails, avoiding his gaze by fixing her eyes to the floor. 

That’s not what he expected. He didn’t even know Ginny had a crush on someone. “You like someone? Who is it?” 

“No, not happening. We are not talking about this.” 

“Hey, you know about mine!” 

“Yeah, everyone does.” She snorts. 

“Is it someone in your year? Someone on your team?” 

“Yes and no.” 

He’s mildly surprised that it’s not Harry. They’re in her year but not on the quidditch team. That immediately rules out a lot of people, but seeing as she’s bi and there are 50 students in her year, Dean still doesn’t have a clue.

“Are they in our house? Is it a girl? A boy?” He fires off questions.

“It’s Luna, bloody hell, Thomas! You should go into interrogation when your older, you’re so annoying I think most would rather face Azkaban than be questioned by you.” 

He tries furiously not to burst into peels of laughter, seeing as she just told him, but fails miserably. “Thanks, Ginny, I’ll tell McGonagall that when we have our careers meeting this week.” 

Her lips twitch. “Now that, I’d pay to see.” 

They’re silent for a moment before Dean pipes up. “So... Luna?” He probes. 

“Yes.” Her replies are short and embarrassed. She seems awkward, a stark contrast from her normal fiery confidence. “It might not work for me anyway, she probably won’t even notice we’ve started dating.” 

Something tells him that’s highly unlikely. “I doubt that. Listen, Ginny-“ 

“Mr Thomas, Ms Weasley?” McGonagall’s scandalised voice booms next to them. Dean’s head whips around too see McGonagall, her hand clutching the now-wide open closet door, looking aghast. “Of all the pupils-“ 

Ginny groaned softly, muttering a curse. “Fuck.” 

“I heard that, Weasley.” Dean could hardly see her lips anymore, she was pursing them so hard. 

“Sorry, professor.” Ginny mutters, her cheeks suddenly matching her hair. 

“What on earth are you two doing in here?” McGonagall asks, before her face twists in disgust and she holds up a hand. “No, no, forget it.” She sighs heavily. “I can honestly say that I do not want to know.” 

Dean’s face feels like a furnace. “We weren’t even-!” He starts to protest by Ginny elbows him in the stomach. He turns to her, an incredulous look on his face.

“Sorry, professor.” Ginny repeats, not even trying to deny the assumption. What is she playing at?

“Detention for the both of you. Every evening at 6 o’clock, for two weeks. Including weekends.” 

Ginny groans. “But-“

She shuts up as McGonagall gives her a warning look; one that is universally understood as ‘shut the hell up’. McGonagall gives them another disappointed frown, and leaves, her green cloak swishing behind her.

Dean rounds on Ginny. “We weren’t even doing anything! Why wouldn’t you let me at least try and explain?” 

She lets out a snort. “Explain how? What were you gonna do? Tell her we’re planning to fake date so we can score?” 

Dean’s face flames. “Merlin, do you have to say it like that?”

Her lips twist into an amused smile. “Anyways, it’s kind of a good thing that we have detention-“

Dean looks at her like she’s grown a second head. “How?”

“We need planning time, obviously. Also, we need to update each other on things. Like, if we’re getting anywhere with making them jealous.” She laughs suddenly. “It’ll be like a club.” 

“What? The club for people who pine pathetically and date each other rather than simply asking their actual crush out?” 

She folds her arms. “One, you can go and ask Seamus on a date if it’s that easy.” His eyes drop, relenting to her. Fuck if he’s actually going to that. He feels embarrassed just thinking about it. “Yeah, I thought not. Anyway, two, that just sounds tragic. We’ll call it Dean and Ginny’s club for romancing.” She waggles her brows. 

Dean makes a face. “No.”

“Dean and Ginny’s club for seducing Suna?” She offers. 

“Suna?” He makes a face. 

“Seamus and Luna.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose and looks upwards. “Christ save me.” 

She rolls his eyes at his dramatics. “Whatever, I like it.” She grins. “I officially announce Dean and Ginny’s club for seducing Suna to be in progess!” 

“More like Dean and Ginny’s club for fucking everything up.” He mutters. 

She waves a dismissive hand at him. “It’ll be fine. Merlin, do I really have to be the positive one? And no, I like mine better.”

“Yes, because I think this could be the start of a terrible idea.” He crosses his arms. “And I still don’t want to spend my evenings in the transfiguration classroom.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she waves a nonchalant hand at him. “Look on the bright side would you? Besides, we’re both in this together, you think I want to go detention?”

“You’re the one who insisted on having this conversation in a fucking broom cupboard!” Dean accuses. 

“Okay, whatever, that one’s on me.” She laughs sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I know, thanks for that.” 

“Whatever, you know you love me.” She sing songs, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She winks, and throws a two fingered salute his way. “See ya later, lover.”

Dean sighs. He feels like this has the potential to go horribly, horribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short chapter and i haven’t read over it yet so hopefully it all makes sense.  
> i wrote this part ages ago because i thought i was going to do a really long one-shot but that didn’t really pan out so🤷♀️
> 
> Anyways, I hope u enjoyed! comments and kudos give me life


End file.
